Yurei and Ramen
by Uchiha B
Summary: Sometimes, he just couldn't understand his friends. Weren't vacations meant to get away from the habits of home? Well, at least he got to meet Kagome Higurashi in the process, IY/Scooby-Doo Crack!Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm in a very nostalgic mood 0_0

* * *

"Like, can't we just enjoy our vacation for once?"

A teen male with sandy hair, mostly known as Shaggy, whimpered, eyeing the surroundings with wary eyes and seemed prepared to run at any sudden movement.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat," Velma threw him an amused look from behind her glasses and then crossed her arms over her thick orange sweater, "The legend of the _Yurei _seems to be pretty popular in this area, so of course we're going to investigate."

"Y-you-rey?!" Shaggy trembled just at the name, "W-w-what's that?!" He stammered, hearing Scooby whimper at his face, obviously just as terrified as he was.

"According to the dictionary, it's a type of ghost," Freddy flipped through the pages of an English-Japanese dictionary, "It's rumoured to be haunting anyone who passes it by."

"_Haunting_!?" Shaggy immediately shook his head and waved his arms wildly in a 'no' gesture, "Like, noooooo way! You guys can go ghost-hunting all you want, but Scooby and me are gonna go check out this ramen shop we passed by a while ago!"

"Reah, ramen!" Scooby licked his lips, drooling at the thought of food and completely agreed with Shaggy on the matter.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne reached into her purse, pulling out a box and shaking it temptingly. She smiled when Shaggy and Scooby eyes zeroed in on the box and it was clear she caught their attention.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced at each other momentarily before shaking their heads at the same time, "Uh-uh!" Shaggy spoke for the both of them.

"How about _two _Scooby Snacks?" Daphne tossed the treats up and down, and Shaggy and Scooby's eyes unconsciously followed the motion.

"Make it three and if you pay for our ramen later, then it's a deal." Shaggy said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation while Scooby smacked his lips quite loudly.

"Knowing you two, you'll spend all our souvenir money on food." Velma shook her head with exasperation while Daphne tossed the duo their Scooby Snacks, who easily caught the treats with their mouths.

"The best souvenir anyone can buy is, like, food anyway!" Shaggy laughed, satisfied for the moment in his stomach area. Scooby snickered along with him, nodding eagerly.

"This place seems to be pretty deserted," Freddy glanced around, not noticing anyone within the immediate vicinity, "So I think we'll have a pretty good chance of encountering this ghost."

"Maybe they are afraid?" Daphne wondered, observing the surroundings with an appreciative eye, "But it's so peaceful around here."

"Well, I'll take Daphne and Velma and we'll head this way and Shaggy and Scooby can go that way," Freddy gestured with his head, "If you find anything suspicious, just holler and we'll meet right back here."

"Like, isn't the point of a vacation to get _away _from all forms of stress?" Shaggy muttered, headed along the road with Scooby close at his side, "How is this any different from home?"

"Ro Rnglish?" Scooby glanced around, sniffing the air and feeling very alert of the surroundings. He could feel... _something _and it was making his fur stand up on end.

"You're right about that!" Shaggy snickered, remembering Freddy's pathetic attempt at Japanese when they had booked in at their hotel and had been led to a closet instead of their rooms by the confused receptionist, "So, Scoob, do you think we'll actually see this ghost?"

"Ry rope rot," Scooby shuddered at the thought and yelped when he felt something grab and yank his tail, "Rhaggy, rhat's rot runny!" He sniffled, shivering noticeably.

"What's not funny?" Shaggy asked vaguely, not bothering to glance down at the Great Dane and instead, eyed the vicinity warily.

"Rulling ry rail!" Scooby huffed, throwing his human a glare.

Shaggy looked down with a confused expression, "I didn't pull your tail, Scoo–!?" He let out a wail when he felt his hair being pulled quite roughly, "_Zoinks_, it's the ghost! RUN, SCOOBY!" The dog was already ahead of him and was dashing around the corner, "Wait for me!"

The teen clumsily followed after, rounding the corner and was clearly not looking where he was going as his eyes were closed in terror. He let out a cry when he crashed harshly into something and the force sent him flying to the ground, "Scooby?"

Muttered Japanese caught his attention and he was stunned to find a small female around his age on the ground with him only a few feet away. It was obvious he had rammed right into her and knocked her down with him.

He was almost mesmorised when beautiful blue eyes snapped open and stared at him, "Normally, I would be apologising, but I don't think that was my fault." He snapped out of his trance when she spoke in her native language in what sounded like an amused tone.

"Oh, like sorry, I don't speak Japanese," Shaggy said awkwardly, scratching the back of his unruly hair in a sheepish manner, "Umm, English?" He asked hopefully.

"Ah, tourist, I guess?" To his relief, she then began to speak in English as she observed his features curiously.

Much to his shock, he actually found his face warming up at her examining probe, "U-uh, yeah...!" He swallowed roughly.

The girl blinked and he stiffened when she crawled closer to him, "W-what?!" Shaggy stammered, not noticing that she actually wasn't looking at him, but just above him. Still, that didn't mean a pretty girl was so very close in his personal space.

"You've made my job easier," The girl smiled brightly and he could only flush harder in response. He blinked blankly when she reached out with her arm and seemed to position it right above his shoulder in the air, "Thank you."

Shaggy practically melted when he felt a soothing warmth that seemed to rush over and through his body and had to drag his mind out of that addicting warmth, "Like, what did you do?"

She smiled at him mischievously, "Just sending on a little ghost from your person," She smiled and he shuddered, swinging his head left and right in an attempt to see any clinging spirit, "It's gone now. I sent it to move on."

"G-g-ghost!? Y-you can see ghosts?!" Shaggy whimpered and the girl shrugged, standing up and offering him a hand to help him up.

"I can, but that one was harmless to you," She answered, "I think we're past normal first introductions now. My name is Higurashi Kagome." Her smiled widened and his throat felt like he had swallowed a handful of cotton balls.

"Just call me–" He began, but was interrupted by a panicked bark.

"Rhaggy!"

Shaggy was on the ground again when a brown-furred figure barrelled into him and knocked him down, "Rhaggy, rou rokay?" Scooby asked in concern, settling on Shaggy's chest.

"I'm fine, Scoob," Shaggy winced at the heavy weight and patted Scooby's head, "But can you get off me, Buddy?"

"A talking dog?" Kagome stared in wonder and to her amazement, she could sense that the dog was just a normal dog and had no demon ancestry whatsoever, "_Sugoi_."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby-Doo," Shaggy said, and Kagome was quickly scratching the Great Dane behind his ears until his foot was pounding the ground in pleasure, "Like, wow."

"Hello, Scooby-Doo-chan," Kagome smiled gently, obviously enjoying the petting just as much as Scooby before glancing back up at Shaggy, "If you're a tourist, would you like me to show you a good little ramen shop?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Shaggy said eagerly with Scooby nodding vigorously, "Like, lead the way, Miss Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and gestured them to follow her, which they did so at once and Scooby glanced up at his human, "Ry ralready really rike rer, Rhaggy!"

"And so do I, Scoob, so do I. She's just my kind of girl."


End file.
